


Not Severus

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Dimension, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Sometimes you need to see the possibilities.





	Not Severus

Harry stared at Severus who was looking around the room. Harry had been sitting in his favorite chair creating a list of people he still needed to buy Yule gifts for when Severus appeared in the room. Yule was next month and he didn't want to forget anyone. "Severus?" Severus ignored Harry as he kept searching for where he was. "Severus, what is wrong? You never use your port-key." Severus looked fine so he didn't think he was hurt.

Severus turned and faced the person who looked like an older version of Harry Potter. "Where am I?" Severus never saw anyplace like this. The room was done in Slytherin Green. The furniture looked antique. Two walls were bookcases filled with so many books that some were shoved above the books on a shelf and between another shelf. The furniture was black walnut with Slytherin Green silk for the material. The north wall had huge bay windows with a bench on each side of the fireplace. The south wall had three windows that were almost floor to ceiling. The drapes were heavy Slytherin Green crush velvet. 

There was a long Chesterfield type of couch in the middle of the room facing the huge fireplace. Two sets of wingback chairs faced each other with a table separating each set. The couch and chairs made a nice sitting area where you could enjoy the heat from the fireplace. The look like Potter man was sitting on a chair that was close to the east wall bookcase. The table had some books and parchment on it. 

"Home." Harry put everything down and stood up. He eyed Severus. "Wait, your not my Severus. Who are you?" Harry wasn't sure what was going on. He knew it wasn't polyjuice as the wards would have prevented anyone who wasn't part of their household from entering. 

"I'm Severus Snape. Who are you is the more accurate question and what did you do to bring me here?" Severus was still trying to figure out where he was. He had been in most of the pureblood homes and this wasn't one he was familiar with.

Harry frowned. "I'm Harry Potter and my husband's name is Severus Potter. I didn't do anything." He walked around Severus. "I have never seen this style of robe." Harry liked it. It fitted Severus in the right spots. He also liked how flowing it appeared to be.

Severus adjusted his robes. "They are my teaching robes. I'm the potion master and professor at Hogwarts." 

Harry arched a brow. "You aren't my Severus." Harry ignored the rest of the comment. He had an idea who was responsible for it. "Let's go and see if Tom knows what might have happened." Harry was willing to bet that Tom, Lucius, Narcissa, and Bella had been playing with ancient magic, again. "I have a feeling he knows why you are here."

"Where are we?" Severus liked the room. It was classic yet felt nice and homey. It was welcoming. 

"My home with my husband. Tom and the rest also live here." Harry started to walk where Tom kept his work area for using uncertain rituals and spells. He couldn't hear anything being cast but Tom's work area was covered in protective spells and wards so he wasn't sure. "I will kill him if he did anything stupid."

Severus was a bit confused but followed. He knew something was very wrong as the Harry Potter he knew was only seventeen. Granted, a very good looking seventeen-year-old. He recognized they were at Slytherin Castle. He saw some of the crests as they walked down the hall. He frowned a bit when he saw Gryffindor and Potter crests. He stopped when he saw the Black crest. His Harry Potter was Lord Potter and Lord Black. He wasn't sure about the rest of the titles the boy might have since Harry never mentioned them. He frowned. He wondered why Dumbledore or anyone else ever mentioned Potter's title. 

Harry noticed that Severus stopped. "We had to remove all the crests from some of my homes. The Dark Lord didn't like that not everyone would follow him." Harry didn't mention his parents and many others were dead due to the Dark Lord. 

Severus didn't comment but figured it sounded like something Voldemort would do. Voldemort killed anyone and everyone who tried to stand up to him. Severus kept following Harry once he started walking again. Harry pulled out his wand and ran a scan of the area they were going to be entering. "They aren't casting." Harry opened the door and entered the room.

Severus followed and froze. "My Lord." Severus went to his knees. 

Tom was reviewing their results while Narcissa and Lucius were resetting the casting circle and runes. Lucius started laughing. "I think we messed up the spell as that isn't Severus. Severus would never kneel for anyone." 

"No, it isn't. What did you do, Tom?" Harry glared at the trio. He wondered where Bella was. Since she wasn't here it had to mean that Bella was probably out getting more supplies. "I'm not sure who your Lord is but none of them are. So what did you do?" Harry had his arms folded in front of him. "I want my husband back, Tom. We don't need Dumbledore knowing you are doing what he classifies as dangerous magic either." 

Severus glanced up. Who was Tom? He stood up feeling a bit like a fool as he automatically responded to seeing the Dark Lord. The group of three laughed a bit which confused Severus. "He won't find out. If this works, we might be able to get Dumbledore and his army out of Hogwarts and get him charged for his crimes." Tom crossed out something on the parchment he had been writing on while adding a quick note.

"What? Dumbledore is the leader of the light. He would never do anything illegal. He certainly would use Hogwarts as some type of base." Severus wasn't sure why they were laughing but they weren't stopping. "He's the Dark Lord, not Dumbledore." Severus pointed to Tom. 

"Who, Tom? The Dark Lord?" Lucius had to wipe a tear from his eye. "Tom...Oh my, Tom, a dark lord."

"It's not that funny. I could have done it. Dumbledore and his husband, Grindelwald, just beat me to it. I would have made a great dark lord." Tom looked affronted.

"No, he defeated Grindelwald. Grindelwald is in prison." Severus looked at the group. "Dumbledore is the leader of the light."

"I believe we pulled a Severus from another universe. I didn't think that spell would do that. We just wanted to speak to someone who could provide insight into different universes." Tom made a note on the spell. "I guess the spell technically did work." 

"I say it worked. Now, get my husband back and I'm sure his husband is waiting for him." Harry wasn't happy. 

"I want to find out his world. It sounds very different than our world." Lucius glanced at Tom with hope in his eyes. "Tom?" 

"It does. He might be able to provide some helpful insight too. He seems to know Dumbledore." Tom had a lot of questions he wanted to ask. 

"We also should mention that the leader of the light is Harry." Narcissa still had a smile on her face. "Mr. Snape, the Dumbledore that is here, well, if he had his way, we would all be dead, the muggles enslaved, and all magic monitored and restricted by him. It has been their agenda since the 1940s."

Tom looked at Severus. "You're not joking. He really isn't Severus? You aren't pulling a prank?" When Harry glared at him, Tom pulled out his wand and ran some scans. "He has used dark magic. He also has some dark mark on his left arm."

"Enough of this. I want some answers. What were you doing and how did I get pulled into it?" Severus gave them all his death glare. 

Harry started laughing. "They share the same glare." Severus realized none of them were afraid of his glare.

"Why don't we discover the differences in each world. I'm sure Tom and Lucius have a ton of questions." Narcissa had a few of her own.

"He might have more insights." Lucius added. They know Tom was already forming a list of questions. 

"Insight into what?" Severus entered the room. He started at the exact copy of himself. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lucius Abraxas Riddle, and Narcissa Druella Malfoy, what did you do to me?"

Harry almost ran to Severus, checking him fully before hugging and giving him a kiss. "Thank Merlin. He isn't you, Severus. He is from another universe. They pulled him here." Harry explained what he knew so far. His Severus just arched a brow as Harry explained.

"I do agree. It would be beneficial to speak to the other universe me." Harry's Severus looked at his double. "If it will get rid of Dumbledore and return Hogwarts back into the school it was supposed to be."

"How about asking if I agree? First, I'm not married. Second, what happened to Hogwarts? Third, what if those three can't return me? Fourth, Lucius Riddle and Narcissa Malfoy?" Severus had more questions.

"We can't call them both Severus. How about one Severus and the other whatever their middle name is?" Tom gathered up his notes. 

"My middle name is Sebastian." Harry's Severus looked at his double.

"Mine is Tobias." Severus sighed. "Just call me Tobias since I will be leaving and it won't be an issue. Let's get this over with."

"How about we do it in the study? I'm sure it would be more comfortable than your workroom." Harry looked around the stone room that was basically used for just spells. There were only three stools and a podium in the room. 

"Tea would be most welcomed." Severus summoned an elf.

_________________________________________________

There were back in the original room that Tobias had landed in. The group listened to Tobias' explanation of his world. In the end, Harry frowned. "Something is really off." 

"I agree. I mean, a prophecy in a public bar during a job interview with no wards up for privacy?" Tom looked at Tobias. "You also said that Dumbledore informed you that your Harry is a Horcrux and must die in order to kill it by willingly walking to his death. While at the same time, he has experienced yearly events?" 

Lucius, Severus, Narcissa, Tom, and Harry began to discuss the different and confusing things they had heard from Tobias. Tobias listened to their questions and answers going back and forth regarding the events at Hogwarts. Tobias never looked at the events from an outsiders viewpoint and was finding it very easy to see the inconsistent things he had missed in Harry's life and the events. "Is your Dumbledore still alive?" Narcissa wondered.

"Yes but everyone believes I killed him." Tobias knew that Dumbledore was hiding at his house. "He believed it would allow me to get closer to the Dark Lord."

"Sounds like he is setting you up for either your Dark Lord to kill you when he discovers the truth or return you to Azkaban." Harry glanced at Severus. "Your theory?" 

"I would agree with that assessment." Severus looked at his double. "Based on the facts, you are in a lot of danger."

"I find I'm in agreement. Now, tell me about this world." 

"Not really much to tell. Dumbledore took over Hogwarts as Headmaster and appointed his husband as his deputy. They slowly worked on getting the laws regarding keeping our worlds separated. By the '70s, he had control of the ICW, Hogwarts, and the Ministry. Grindelwald is the Minister and has been since 1966. They started enslaving muggles slowly but it has increased over the last few decades. In the 80s, they started putting anyone who was against them into Azkaban. They killed Harry's parents as well as several other families. The Bones are down just to one member. The Longbottom family is down to just Neville, who escaped being killed because he had been with his grandmother in Paris at the time. Lady Longbottom passed last year." Tom didn't want to go down the list of dead families.

"Hogwarts hasn't been a school since the mid-80s. The families of his supporters live there. Families like the Weasley family but only a few of them are his supporters. Molly Weasley and the two youngest are the only ones left. The rest left the country as soon as they could. The Ministry is run on a bare minimum of people as more and more have left our world. The good thing regarding that is it has cut down on the number of muggles enslaved." Lucius added. "The ICW has broken into two factions. Most of the magical communities are against Dumbledore and his ideas and broke away from his control of the ICW about a decade ago. So our worlds have been slowly chipping away the control that Dumbledore has."

"Confrontations?" Tobias wondered if there were many duels like he had experienced during the last war.

"No, Dumbledore barely leaves Hogwarts. The ICW part he represents and any Ministry meetings are held in Hogwarts. Grindelwald uses a direct port-key from Hogwarts to the Ministry during the week." Tom had worked for years trying to figure out how to get them. 

Tobias looked at Harry and Tom. "Are each of you a Parseltongue?" 

"Yes, how did you know?" Tom wasn't sure how Tobias knew. They had kept it a secret.

"My Harry and the Dark Lord are. There are secret ways into Hogwarts. Ones that only a Parseltongue could use. I'm not sure what wards or other things your Dumbledore might have done to protect Hogwarts." 

Tom and Harry exchanged a look. Harry nodded. "I can provide you what we know." Tom stood up. 

Tobias looked at all the notes, maps of Hogwarts, Ministry, and even the official location of the ICW. Tom, Lucius, Harry, and Severus walked Tobias through the information while Narcissa was writing down anything Tobias suggested or pointed out. Almost two hours later, everyone was sitting down. Harry glanced at Tobias. "I thank you. We need to hit Dumbledore hard and fast if we want to get this done. If we do it slowly, he will regroup and hold up in Hogwarts, gathering his followers to him."

"Hit him on a weekday when there aren't that many people at Hogwarts. We take control of the wards, seal Hogwarts to keep anyone who isn't with us from joining him." Tom looked at Lucius. "We can take the Ministry easy. The only one who supports Dumbledore is Grindelwald." 

"I believe Bella could make sure to keep him busy while we handle Hogwarts." Narcissa knew her sister would love the job. Grindelwald also wasn't as devoted to his husband as Dumbledore liked to believe. The man had affairs with witches all the time.

"Now, can you return me to my universe?" Tobias looked at Tom.

Tom looked a bit sheepish. "I believe we will need to figure that part out." The group laughed. Tobias just thought he should have known.

______________________________________________________

Tobias watched the large group of people he recognized. It was a mixture of those who were Death Eaters and Order members plus a lot of his former students getting ready to head to Hogwarts with a smaller group heading to the Ministry with Bella. Bella was meeting Grindelwald about some new policies. He had been impressed by the skill and organization this group had. This Harry was the best of Dumbledore and Voldemort. He wasn't perfect but he was a natural leader who didn't believe in keeping his people in the dark about his plans yet he wasn't crazy like Voldemort. 

Tobias had joined them the last few nights when they had scoped out Hogwarts. Hogwarts was similar to his own Hogwarts but there were a few differences. There weren't any ghosts, house-elves, or even Quidditch pitch. He learned that Hagrid had never been employed at Hogwarts and was actually living outside of Paris in one of the giant reserves. Dumbledore had also forced Gringotts to close and opened his own bank. It didn't do very well as many left their accounts with the goblins. 

He was amazed at how relaxed Lucius and Tom were, as well as many of those who were purebloods. He wasn't surprised to find half-bloods and muggle-borns mixed into the group either. He had wondered where students went to school and learned many sent their kids overseas or homeschool. Dumbledore had tried to keep Hogwarts as a school but only had about twenty students a year.

This version of Severus was more relaxed and smiled a lot. It was clear that Harry and Severus loved each other. Tobias also found himself relaxing and just enjoying the banter of the group during their downtime. He was spending most of his time with Harry and Severus. They were showing him potions they had in their universe and he showed them what he had created. 

Today was the day they were going to claim Hogwarts. Tobias was a bit surprised but he wanted to join them. "I want to go." 

Harry looked a bit surprised. "Great, we could use the help."

_________________________________________

Harry stopped moving forward. "Something is different." 

They were currently in one of the secret tunnels leading to Hogwarts. Tom moved forward. Tobias used his wand and ran some scans. "The wards have been changed." 

Tobias looked at Severus. "He can feel magic." Severus answered. "It's why Dumbledore killed his parents and wanted custody of Harry. He was hoping to train Harry to be his weapon. However, Sirus was able to get Harry away before Dumbledore could do anything. Dumbledore killed Sirius a year later. Regulus and the Black family raised Harry. Lady Black is the one who taught Harry how to develop the skill." 

"Can you change the wards?" Lucius looked at his husband. "You and Harry?" 

"Yes. Harry will need to take the defensive ones while I take the offensive, just the ones that would prevent us from entering. If we go further, Dumbledore will notice we are here." 

"Actually, I have an idea." Narcissa walked to where Harry and Tom were standing. "We create a hole in the wards, using some deflectors. If they take control over, he still might notice but with a deflector, he won't notice. We will have to go single file and add deflectors every three meters." 

"Sounds like a plan." Harry waited as Narcissa began to place the first of the deflectors. It made moving forward slower but safer. 

They were now on the upper floors by the Headmaster's office. They had stunned and bound everyone they had come across. It was only three people so far. One of them was Molly Weasley. Tobias had enjoyed stuffing the gag in her mouth. Harry and Tom stood on either side of the gargoyle. Harry smiled. "He's up there." Harry started hissing and Tobias loved how it sounded. It didn't send fear through him as it did with Voldemort.

Tom started casting as he hissed too. Tobias noticed that Harry didn't have a wand. He wondered why he had never seen a wand in Harry's hand. His mind snapped back as the gargoyle moved aside. Harry and Tom started up the stairs and they followed. Tobias didn't get to see much as there wasn't much that happened. Dumbledore had tried to fight but he was outclassed by Harry and Tom who stunned him within three spells. 

"That was too easy." Lucius began to cast numerous spells. "It's him." 

Harry hissed and several glamour spells disappeared. The Headmaster's office was a mess. There were several holes in the wall, windows were broken, Fawkes completely disappeared. The former headmaster portraits were empty frames. Tobias went down back out and down the stairs. Hogwarts looked like it hadn't been cared for in decades. He went back up and into the Headmaster's office. "It's all of Hogwarts. The place is a mess." 

"Get him up." Harry ordered. Kingsley and Rossier picked up Dumbledore and placed him in the one remaining chair. "Now, we wait for news."

Almost an hour later, a Patronus of a fox entered the Headmaster's office. "It's done. We have him. No one was injured."

"Merlin, we did it." Narcissa summed up what everyone was feeling.

__________________________________________ 

Tobias was sitting in front of the fireplace. It was two days before Yule. So much had changed since he arrived. He had enjoyed being on the winning side, again. He had been thinking since he had been involved in removing Dumbledore almost two weeks ago. He had been involved in creating a school plan for Hogwarts as well as the repairs to Hogwarts. 

Harry entered the room. "You know you can remain." 

Tobias looked at Harry. "I'm needed where I come from." 

"You're needed here, too. There you know what awaits you. Here, you know what also awaits you. Severus and I, we enjoy having you here."

Tobias enjoyed his time here. It was a totally fresh start for everyone. It wasn't like when the first war ended. Nothing really changed in his world after the first war. Dumbledore ran things as he had for the past few decades with the exception of removing more and more magic from his universe. He understood a general in a war accepted that deaths would happen. However, he didn't want to die for the Greater Good. If he didn't return what would happen? Dumbledore would have to return to Hogwarts and tell Harry to walk to his death, himself. He wouldn't get cursed by Voldemort. He wouldn't be in danger all the time. 

"You should remain." Severus stood in the doorway. "We figured it was time for tea." Lucius and Tom were behind him. 

"Plus, I don't think Tom will be able to send you back for a while, anyway. He is still trying to figure out how you arrived." 

"Thanks for the support, love. I almost have it figured out." Tom looked at Tobias and shrugged. "Tea?" 

"Sure, tea." Tobias wasn't really surprised.

Two months later:

"You ready?" Tom asked. 

They stood in Tom's workroom. "As ready as I will ever be." Tobias wasn't sure what he was going to find when he returned home. 

Lucius, Narcissa, and Bella were already in position. Harry and Severus were on either side of Tom. "It should work." Lucius knew how hard Tom worked on getting it done. Tom began to cast the spell as Lucius, Narcissa and Bella worked on chanting.

_________________________________________

Severus sat up and looked around. He was back in his quarters and at Hogwarts. He looked at his calendar and realized it was only a few hours after he left originally. He thought he had dreamed everything until he looked down and saw the silver and emerald ring that Harry and Severus had given him for Yule. He needed to change the course of his life as well as Harry's. He had Harry for remedial potions tonight. Time for Harry and him to work together. He remembered all the different issues the group in the other universe discussed. He was going to keep them alive. 

________________________________________

Harry looked at Severus. They exchanged a grin. Voldemort was now dead. They were both alive. It hadn't been a huge battle like Dumbledore had planned. Instead, Harry and Severus had destroyed all the Horcruxes. Granger and Weasley hadn't spoken to Harry since Harry informed them he didn't need them to join him in the search. Gringotts had removed the Horcrux from Harry. 

Voldemort felt the connection with Harry missing after Severus informed Voldemort that Harry was planning on going to Gringotts. Voldemort headed directly to Diagon Alley with his Death Eaters. Severus was already protected by a parsel protective bracelet that before he apparated. The Death Eaters and Voldemort discovered Aurors waiting for them. All of the shops and normal shoppers had already been removed. 

Harry had already cast parsel wards so that no one could apparate out. Voldemort tried but he didn't think to use parsel. Voldemort was killed by six hit wizards as he tried to defend himself. Harry had been inside Gringotts watching. He had already had the Horcrux removed the day before and spent the night recovering. Dumbledore was being arrested tomorrow as soon as the man appeared from his death.

It had taken Severus and Harry a long time to get over their mutual dislike to work together but they did it. Severus had eventually told him about the other universe. Harry had a ton of questions and Severus found that Harry agreed with his own ideas about how their world should be run. Severus discovered that his Harry was the same Harry as the one in the other world. Harry was a snake and a lion. 

"So, can we go out on that date now?" Harry looked at Severus. They were watching all the Death Eaters being bound. "You said after we dealt with them." 

"Yes, I did, didn't I." 

________________________Yule______________

Severus looked down at the ring box he just opened. Inside was the Slytherin consort ring. "Harry?" 

"Will you marry me?" 

They had been dating for almost six months. Harry and Severus worked with people from the Order and the Ministry to help fix their world. Minerva declined to become the Headmistress of Hogwarts. Severus was in the running for as the new Headmaster with him serving as the temporary one. Harry had taken his NEWTs and was working on an apprenticeship in Defense. 

"Yes." 

Harry took the box out of Severus' hand and slipped the ring on Severus' finger. "Happy Holidays and I love you." 

"Happy Holidays and I love you, too." Severus was kissed by Harry. 

Later that night as Severus laid in bed thinking about his day. He sent a mental thank you out to Tom, Harry, Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa for what they showed him and how his life could have been different. If he hadn't visited their universe, he would have never seen the real Harry. He wouldn't be getting married, he wouldn't be considered for the position of headmaster. Voldemort might even still be alive. "Thank, Merlin." 

"What?" Harry opened his eyes. 

"Sorry, I was just thinking about the other Harry, Severus, Tom, Lucius, and Narcissa. If it wasn't for what they showed me, we both might be dead." 

Harry turned and propped himself up on his elbow. "True." Harry kissed Severus. "I thank Merlin for them too and you. You are the best Yule gift, this year and last year." Severus grinned a bit as he remembered how they spent last Yule working out a plan of action. "Now, let's go to sleep. The students are still here for one more day." Harry pulled Severus into his arms as he laid back down.


End file.
